


Moments

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Ficlets written for the Cackle's Academy Prompt Game of September 2019.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Gwen Bat & Julie Hubble, Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Kudos: 22





	1. Hackle in the Pond with the Homework

‘Well,’ said Hecate flatly. 'I think we can safely call this a fail.’

The final year girls were working on short-range transportation potions, and Ada and Hecate were spending an evening marking their efforts together. This one, the work of Lisa Evergreen, had been intended to deposit them in the Great Hall.

Ada shifted, and the water of the pond rippled around her knees. It was quite cold, actually.

'I don’t know,’ she said. 'At least it worked well enough to transport us _somewhere_. Susie Ragwort sent us to the tower instead of the basement and we still gave her marks for that.’

'Susie Ragwort did not leave us _soaked to the skin_.’

Hecate had tripped over right into the water as they arrived and was understandably not feeling at her most generous.

'Let’s finish for this evening and go home for a nice, warm bath together,’ said Ada. 'And decide on how to mark poor Lisa in the morning.’

'Poor Lisa? _Poor Lisa_?! Does Lisa have pondweed in her hair? I think not.’

Hecate did indeed have pondweed in her hair. And it looked adorable. Ada leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

'You look like a mermaid,’ she said.

'A pondmaid,’ Hecate huffed, but she was trying not to smile.

'Bath?’ suggested Ada again.

'Bath,’ sighed Hecate. 'That would be lovely.’

Ada transferred them away.


	2. Gwen & Julie in the Kitchens with the Candle

Flickering candlelight was approaching. Julie guiltily closed the door of the cupboard she’d been rummaging in.

‘Oh, don’t mind me,’ said Miss Bat, becoming visible as she approached. 'You’re not the only one who gets peckish at night. Here, let me show you where to find something more appealing than dry crackers.’

Julie relaxed, and Miss Bat led her across the kitchen to what looked like a blank wall. A wave of the hand, and it was suddenly a large cupboard, which when opened proved to contain shelves bursting with biscuits and cake.

'Help yourself, dear,’ said Miss Bat.

Julie reached tentatively for a biscuit. 'Are you sure?’

'I am the most senior witch here, young lady. If I say you can help yourself, you certainly can.’

Julie sighed. 'Thanks. It’s so hard to keep track of the rules here. And it’s so strange having set mealtimes. I usually just eat when I’m hungry.’

'Not exactly like you thought it would be, coming to teach at Cackle’s?’ Miss Bat asked gently, taking a biscuit of her own.

'Not quite,’ said Julie. 'I don’t know… I want to do what’s best for Mildred. But I’m less sure now that this is it.’

'And what about what’s best for you?’ Miss Bat asked.

'That’s… Mildred’s just a child, I have to make sure…’

'My dear, from my perspective you’re all children,’ said Miss Bat. 'But I don’t think making yourself unhappy is what’s best for Mildred.’

'I’m not unhappy. There’s a lot I like about being here. It’s just… complicated, I don’t know.’

Miss Bat took three packs of biscuits and a whole cake. 'Come on,’ she said. 'Back to my room. You can tell me all about it.’


	3. Hecate/Pippa in Hollow Wood with a Spellbook

‘Pippa,’ said Hecate sternly, 'our project is almost due. I thought you asked me here to work.’

'Oh, I did,’ said Pippa. 'But it’s such a nice day and it’s so pretty here. Don’t you think it’s pretty?’

She was lying back on the grass, in the dappled sunlight that filtered through the trees, grinning up at Hecate. The spellbook they were supposed to be using for their project lay unopened under her head.

'Very pretty,’ Hecate said, watching the way Pippa’s hair caught the light.

'You could come down here…’ Pippa suggested, in a voice like honey. 'Lie with me and listen to the birds. Our project can wait.’

She shouldn’t. She would have to study harder later to make up for it. But for now, the sun was shining and Pippa’s smile was an invitation she couldn’t refuse.

She lay down on the grass, and Pippa’s hand wrapped around hers.


	4. Ada/Hecate in the Potions Lab with a Feather

One of Hecate’s favourite times of year was the day in the summer holidays she dedicated to clearing out and reorganising the storage cupboard at the back of her potions lab. She spent the days before it preparing checklists and ordering new jars and boxes, and on the day itself she and Ada got up early, ate a hearty breakfast, and Ada brought a book and kept Hecate company while she emptied the cupboard completely, cleaned it out, inventoried all of the supplies and replaced them in neat, satisfying rows on the shelves.

This time, she’d been at it for a few hours and it was going well. Ada had finished her book and was sitting on top of Hecate’s desk, surrounded by unsorted supplies and making idle commentary.

‘Hornet stings? Do we still use those? For students?’

'Sometimes,’ Hecate told her, counting them carefully back into the jar. 'Mostly for the older girls and only under careful supervision.’

'What’s this?’ Ada asked, picking up a plain black box from the desk beside her.

'Soil collected from under an oak tree at the solstice,’ Hecate told her absently, pondering which shelf she ought to start on next.

'And what was wrong with these?’ Ada asked, gesturing at a tub labelled _Unsuitable Feathers_.

'They’re from the right wing of a goose,’ Hecate said. 'The potion I need them for works better with left wing feathers.’

'Oh, Hecate. Does it really make any difference?’

Hecate frowned at her. 'The difference is small but noticeable. Potions are a delicate business, as you well know.’

'Oh well,’ said Ada, 'in that case you won’t mind if I use them to do… this.’

Hecate turned around to see that Ada had transformed the feathers into an elegant boa, which she’d draped around her shoulders. She winked suggestively.

Hecate burst out laughing.

Ada pouted. 'Is that how you respond to my attempts at seduction?’

'Keep trying,’ Hecate suggested, with a wink of her own.

Ada took off the boa, taking one end of it in each hand. She threw the loop over Hecate’s head - not without a little magical assistance - and used it to pull her a little closer.

'Mmmm, better,’ Hecate said.

She’d been working all morning. There was time to take a break.

Ada reeled her all the way in, until they were pressed together, the feather boa tight around her waist. Hecate took the hint and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
